Sabine Wren vs Boba Fett
Sabine Wren vs Boba Fett '''is another episode of Death Battle. It pits both Sabine and Boba from Star Wars. Description Star Wars fighters with jetpacks and a various amount of explosives/weapons will enter the arena today! 2 mandalorians, only one will survive. Who will it be? The Mandalorian Rebel or the Mandalorian Bounty Hunter?! Interlude Romn: '''In a fight between good and evil, good almost always emerges victorious. But will that be the case in this fight? Zombie: We have Sabine Wren, The Mandalorian who is now wielding the Darksaber. Romn: And Boba Fett, the Bounty Hunter that has had a pretty bad past. Zombie: It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a DEATH BATTLE! Sabine Wren Romn: Sabine Wren has had an interesting backstory. No one really knows what has happened to her in her past, for the newest episode of Star Wars Rebels, 'Trials of The Darksaber', has only stated she left her planet to save everyone. Sabine Wren is a mandalorian and a member of the Ghost Crew. Known for being Spectre 5 and an explosive artist, she can involve fighting with art and explosives. In season 1, she was mainly known for that. With orange hair and an interest in young Ezra Bridger, Sabine saved Ezra's life multiple times with her guns. She mainly only had explosives and 2 blasters. Zombie: In Season 2, she had blue hair and some better blaster-shooting. Nothing really changed with her. In Season 3, things changed for her.... A lot. Ever since kidnapping another Mandalorian, Fenn Rau, he has shown to be a worthy rebel by protecting and saving both Ezra and Sabine's life from Gar Saxon, a Mandalorian under the Empire. She has also equipped a jetpack by knocking out a Mandalorian with a jetpack, and has some more Mandalorian equipment as a gift from Fenn Rau. She equipped paired Blaster Barrels, a Grappling Line, Paralyzing Darts, Repulsorlift, Grenades, a Shield Emitter, and the Darksaber. Sabine has proven to fight very well, able to beat a Jedi Knight with only 3 days of training. She also defeated Gar Saxon in a good old fashioned Lightsaber vs Darksaber duel and destroyed him. She chose to let him live, but after he pulled out his gun, Sabine's Mother shot him from behind. '' Zombie: '''Sabine has sure had some family struggle, but after all the times she has spent with her Ghost Crew family, she decided to stay with her real family. However, it is confirmed Sabine's mother will appear in 3 more episodes of Season 3, and there are about 5 more episodes left in the season. It would be unfitting to have Sabine's mom appear 3 more times in this season without Sabine as well. This leads to my theory that we will see more of Sabine and more abilities from her. She has trained a lot and has proved to be a worthy mandalorian.' Romn: You may have a question. How did Sabine get the Darksaber? After Maul killed Pre Vizla with the Darksaber, he kept the saber for many years. After he hid in his lair, he kept the Darksaber their for a long time. After Maul tried to teach Ezra more of the dark side and find out where Obi Wan is, Sabine and Kanan came to save Ezra from Maul. However, spirits of the Nightsisters took possession over Sabine and Kanan's body. But later in the episode, Ezra took the Nightsister's out of his friends' body by taking them into the sunlight. As they left Maul's lair with Maul flying somewhere else, Sabine noticed the darksaber and stared at it for a while. Eventually, she took it and ran off to Kanan and Ezra. Zombie: Now you all know, this Mandalorian is no girl you want to fight with! Sabine: The truth... is that... I left to save everyone. My mother! My father! My brother! Everything I did was for family, for Mandalore! I built weapons, terrible weapons, but the Empire used them on Mandalore; on friends; on family; people that I knew. They controlled us through fear. Mandalore, a fear of weapons I helped create. I helped enslave my people! I wanted to stop it, I had to stop it. I spoke out. I spoke out to save them, to save everyone! But when I did, my family didn't stand with me. They chose the Empire. They left me. Gave me no choice. The Empire wanted to destroy worlds, and they did. They destroyed mine. ~ Trials of the Darksaber Boba Fett Romn: Boba Fett was close with his Bounty Hunter father, Jango Fett. Jango had taught Boba a lot of his skills over the years Boba had as a kid. Sadly, that didn't last as long as Boba thought. Jango has had many close encounters with death, until one day, death overthrew him. Mace Windu decapitated Jango in a battle, leaving Boba to be shocked. As soon as the battle was over, Boba grabbed Jango's helmet and cradled it. ''' Zombie: ''Boba has had some really bad encounters with other Bounty Hunter's, such as Aurra Sing. Aurra was not a friendly bounty hunter, and deadly as well. Boba worked with her for some time, alongside Bossk. He even has worked with Dengar and Asajj Ventress. 2 more deadly villains you don't want to mess with. Ventress did something good one day after Boba gave her too much orders. Asajj realized she had been kidnapping 2 innocent beings when she thought she would get credits. But after Boba said he would get the most credits compared to Asajj after they turned in the 2 beings, Asajj chucked him in a chest and took him to where Asajj and Boba were originally going to get credits. As the train left, the king opened the chest, revealing Boba Fett with a tie around his mouth. The 2 beings were set free by Asajj with just a small payment of credits. '' Romn: '''Since then, Boba has proved to be a worthy Mandalorian. With mandalorian armor and twin blasters, he also equips a flamethrower, jetpack, a whipcord launcher, and rocket dart launchers in his knee cap armor. Boba was sent to hunt Han Solo by Vader, but failed that task. He was knocked into a Sarlacc pit by Han Solo and was eaten. However, in the Legends, Boba escaped the Sarlacc Pit but nobody knows if Boba will return. Nobody knows. Some people hope he will return, some people don;t. Boba: You're used to me being dead... Intermission Zombie: All right, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate, once and for all! Romn: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! (Location: Mandalore, Star Wars) BAM! The sound of a blaster was heard and the smell of oil filled the area. Sabine Wren turned around, shocked, to find Gar Saxon lying dead on the ground, a bullet pierced in his heart. Sabine then turned to her mother's direction, where she found her mother, smiling at Sabine and putting away her blaster. Sabine grinned at the sight of her mother, but was interrupted by the flash of a missile. Sabine quickly activated her jetpack and flew away from the missile, avoiding shattered ice and an explosion. Sabine then equipped her twin blasters and aimed them at the explosion. She continued to aim at the smoke, but nothing came out of the smoke. The smoke disappeared and she put away her blasters. BLAM! BLAM! Sabine ducked and rolled to her right, noticing the attack coming from behind. But as she turned to face her opponent, a figure grabbed her and flew away. Sabine flew away from the sight of her mother, her brother, Ezra, and Kanan. Sabine managed to kick her opponent's jetpack, causing it to malfunction and drop Sabine. The figure also dropped to the ground, and as the 2 crashed into the ground, chunks of ice shattered. Sabine quickly pulled out her blaster and aimed it at her opponent. Her opponent did so as well. ??: You're coming with me. Sabine: Well, come and get me! Seconds passed before Boba Fett activated his jetpack and blasted himself at Sabine. FIGHT! Sabine quickly ignited her Darksaber and thursted it at Boba. Boba quickly dodged the attack by simply turning to his right with his jetpack. This gave Boba the chance to kick Sabine, leaving Sabine stunned and shocked. Boba pulled out his flamethrower and swung it wildly, but Sabine managed to activate her shield and block the fire. With a hard kick, Sabine managed to have Boba drop to his knees. Sabine had kicked Boba in the shin with all of her might. Boba actually could have lost if he didn't have his armor. He got on his feet in a heartbeat and followed up with a jetpack into the air. He pulled out his gun and shot directly in Sabine's direction. Sabine noticed a nearby rock and lunged for it. She pressed one foot into it and lunged into the air. Flying into the air with her jetpack, she activated her Blaster Barrels and shot it at Boba. The effects caused Boba to fly wildly through the air without control of his jetpack. He ended up crashing into the ground and watched as Sabine lowered herself closer and closer to Boba. Boba's heart pounded before he got on his feet and punched Sabine straight in the face. A dent was left in Sabine's mask, which enraged the female mandalorian at once. Sabine kicked Boba and followed up with a Jetpack Uppercut to Boba's face. Boba slammed into the ground again and avoided several bullets from Sabine by rolling on the ground. After dodging 5 blasts, Boba got on his feet before Sabine could react. Boba was blasted into the air and kicked Sabine in the gut. Sabine was forced to topple on top of a giant rock and lay their, stunned. Boba took this as his chance to aim a gun directly at Sabine and smack her helmet off. Sabine's true identity was revealed for seconds before Sabine kicked Boba in the helmet, forcing Boba to stammer backwards. Sabine ignited her darksaber and swung it rapidly at Boba. Boba quickly used his jetpack to fly backwards and shoot several blasts at Sabine, but she easily dodged them and shot a dart at Boba. This hit Boba's jetpack, forcing him to spiral into the ground. Boba got up on his feet in seconds, but Sabine was at him first. Sabine grabbed Boba's head and kneed him right their, following up with a kick in the gut. Boba grabbed Sabine's arm and threw her across the terrain. She landed in a tree and sat on the ground for a while. Boba: Time to end this. Boba flew backwards, activated a missile, and shot it at the tree. The tree toppled onto the ground and collapsed onto Sabine. Boba: My work here is done. Boba was so sure of himself, but he was hit by several darts as he turned to walk away. He turned around in pain and surprise as Sabine lunged at Boba. With a flash, Sabine cut Boba's arm off and kicked him into the ground. Boba was on his knees, and has tried to get up, Sabine pointed a darksaber to Boba's throat. Sabine kicked Boba's helmet off of his head and sliced the helmet in half. She then kicked Boba to the ground with a foot on his gut. Sabine: What do you want from me? Boba chuckled. Boba: There is a bounty on your head. With a single button from Boba's arm, a missile was sent directly at Sabine. The missile hit the ground and caused an explosion next to Sabine, causing her to fly backwards. This gave Boba his chance to grab his EE-3 and shoot Sabine's helmet off. Boba: I'll get it done. Boba cast another missile at Sabine, hitting her right in the face, separating the girl's body in half. K.O - Boba got his bounty and bought it all on better weapons. - Sabine's mother wept over her dead body. Conclusion Romn: Brutal. Just brutal. That is the end of Sabine! Zombie: This was a stomp. Sabine's main weapon is the Darksaber, which Boba's armor is resistant to any form of lightsaber. This would mean Sabine's lightsaber couldn't even harm Boba in any way imaginable. Boba also has taken down several jedi, which means she could take down Sabine in a heartbeat. Sabine may have been able to take down Kanan, but that's no feat compared to Boba. Romn: Boba is also faster, able to travel 90 mph with his jetpack. Sabine probably wouldn't even be able to shoot him when he activates his jetpack. This was a horrible stomppppp. Sabine also didn't have as much gear as Boba, and Sabine's armor isn't lightsaber resistant like Boba's. Zombie: Sabine's Mandalorian days have come to an end. Romn: The Winner is Boba Fett.Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Star Wars' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card